The present invention relates to a structure for connecting a filler tube to a fuel tank which is installed in an automobile.
In general, a flexible filler hose has been utilized as a member for connecting a main tube body of the filler tube to the fuel tank in the automobile. Such filler hose is made of rubber, resin, etc. which has oil resistance, heat resistance, and weatherability. When the fuel tank and the main tube body are displaced relatively due to vibrations during running of the automobile, collision of the automobile, etc., such displacement can be absorbed by flexible deformation of the filler hose. Normally the fuel tank is formed of resin by use of blow molding.